Iron cheery blossoms
by Ladylacry
Summary: "sango...why do we fight?"sadness loomed within the depths of the golden orb. For the first time ever, she saw him for his true age. She saw the years in his eyes, as well as the wisdom and sorrow, The fear and regret. But the thing that stuck out the most, out of everything, was how tired he was. -BEING REWORKED-
1. Stubbornness

"**SHES LATE AGAIN!**"

a male voice rang out through the quite village. Many of the villagers were use to this type of outburst. Those whom never heard it were more of the newer residence to the area.

With-in a hut that neared the stairway to the village shrine, which also bordered near the forest, came a racket of anger and annoyance.

Standing near the entrance on the inside of the hut, stood a male, clad in red garments. His long silver colored hair flowed past the mid point of his back. Two canine like ears, as well as claws and fangs, stuck out on this male.

"**Calm yourself Inuyasha**" Chimed an elderly woman, wearing the traditional Shinto priestess attire. She sipped her tea, seemingly unphased by the young hanyou's snorting and barking.

Sitting not so far away from the lady priestess was a taijiya, who seemed to also ignore the constant complaints of her male companion. She kept her eyes on her feline friend, petting under her chin.

"**I must agree with kaede -baba**" spoke another male who was sitting on the opposite side of the priestess. "she will come back in due time. You must be patient my friend" the monk continued to speak. Finally meeting his friend's gaze.

"**houshi-sama is absolutely right, Inuyasha.**" the young woman finally spoke. Though she seemed to refuse to look up at the hanyou. She continues to pet the feline, who mewed in response, showing she was in fact enjoying the love her master was giving her.

With that last bit of banter, Inuyasha snarled then snorted before leaving the hut in aggravation. While his companions sighed and looked to one another in a form of defeated for trying to teach him a bit of patient.

"**do you think, that mayhaps he will truly learn to settle down?**" kaede spoke quietly while looking deep within her tea, in deep thought. She watched as the mist from the hot liquid danced around the rim of the chawan.

"I highly doubt that kaede -baba " chimed a small kitsune kit. Crossing his arms and nodding his head while his ponytail bounced from the actions. " he's so stubborn, he would never learn a thing no matter how many times you try to bash it into his skull". The kit continued.

"**aye, I suppose you may be correct Shippō-chan**" once more the elder spoke. Her face showed a bit of sorrow and exhaustion.

Meanwhile, near the bone eater's well. Inuyasha sat in a tree that overlooked the small clearing, and the well in the center of it. The canopy of the tree provided the hanyou with much shade as well as coverage. Though he seemed to be more relaxed, on closer inspection, the hanyou was actually seething. His body tense, his eyes never moving from the well. His ears flicked in different directions, sensing the area, in case someone, or thing, attempted to come up to him.

'Stupid female. Always doing this to me. Always leaving me. Why? Am I not enough for her? What do these tests give her that I can not?!' the hanyou snorted, trying to keep his inner thoughts from bursting out. He gritted his teeth and sat up, both his legs hanging off either side of the branch he was sitting on.

'WHAT do THEY give her THAT I DO NOT' he snarled and slammed a fist down onto the branch, alarming a few birds that had taken a moment's rest on the canopy above him. With that small action, Inuyasha felt the anger slowly diminish, while sorrow started to creep up to take its place. He opened his hand, realizing he had dug his long nails into his palm, drawing blood that started to pool on the branch. Finally, he took a few breaths, trying to collect himself, closing his eyes to regain any sense he may have lost. Opening them once more, he looked at his hand, the blood had stained his skin, but the wounds were now gone.

'what am I doing to myself?' he thought to himself. Lifting his gaze upward towards the sky. He let out a loud sigh before closing his eyes once more than letting himself fall back in the crotch of the tree.

~~~later on that evening~~~

"has he not returned? I had thought he would have given it a rest by now" the elder miko sighed as she laid down a couple of futons for the group.

"It appears as though he won't leave till she returns" sighed Miroku, helping kaede with the nightly task. Glancing over to Sango.

"**my dear, would you be so kind to check on him? I believe he won't put up much of a fight if you went in my stead**". He smiled at the taijiya.

Without much of a fight, Sango stood, nodded to Miroku and excited the hut. Kirara was on her heels, mewing before jumping on the young maiden's shoulder. Sango had seemed oddly quiet since their last battle. It did not take her long to reach the tree the hanyou had taken shelter in. she looked up to see a pair of melted gold colored eyes staring down at her. The two of them had a very odd relationship. Mainly seeing one another as allies, warriors and if it really came to it, friends.

"**Inuyasha, we are ready to turn in for the night. I'm sure you can smell it, there is a storm on the way. Way not join us in the warmth of the hut?**" her voice seemed very mechanical. As dense as the half-breed was, he could pick out subtitle things like this when it came to his friends. Though most of the time he dismisses it or chooses not to press the matter. However, this seemed to be different.

He looked down at the young women, both ears lay level against his head. Snorting was is only reply to her request.

She sighed and the glare stand-off began between the two of them. Moments passed by, though it felt more like days. Both stubborn in their own ways, neither wanting to let the other win. That was until the hanyou started to smirk, which grew into a more sinister, cocky smile. Sango started to feel uneasy at his current expression. She swallowed before speaking.

"**what the hell is so amusing, eh?**" she snapped. She was in no mood for any of his sarcastic comebacks, assholery attitude or crude behavior . She shifted her body weight to her left leg, while the knee of her right bent out. She thrust her fists on her hips and bent forward a small bit.

"**you may want to go back to the hut now**" his voice was low. The smile never leaving his face as he shifted back into his laying position on the branch. His eyes never leaving hers, while his ears rotated forward once more.

Just as he said those words, the downfall of rain, heavy rain, crashed to the earth. Sango shivered as the cold drops hit her hard. She winced a few times as they struck her exposed flesh. Kirara taking Inuyasha's cue and seeking shelter in the tree. She watched as her master was bombarded with the rain.

After a moment of watching her fight the rain, and a few rumbles of thunder. Inuyasha finally sighed, giving in to his more protective nature. He removed his haori and placing it in front of him. Moving swiftly, he jumped down, grabbing the Taijiya around the waist, lifting her up to his former perch. He leaned back against the base of the trunk where he had been most of the day. Waiting for her to get her balance and get comfortable enough before throwing his haori on her to keep her warm.

**"you tell anyone I was this nice, I will kill you**" he growled, mostly in a playful tone. Bringing his female companion against his chest for warmth.

She shivered for a few moments before answering him. "you do not wish for everyone to know how much of a soft, loyal puppy you truly are?" she teased back. She couldn't help herself from smiling at that comeback. She soon realized how fast she was warming up being against him. Kirara nuzzled close between them, seeking warmth from the two figures.

"**that would be the worse. How would I ever recover from everyone seeing how much of a damned softy that I truly am**" he sighed dramatically. "**I would simply die**" his eyes closed as he let his arms wrap around her for extra support. Miroku would have his hide if he let sango fall out of the tree.


	2. True friends

The smell of the wet soil, the sound of the droplets falling from the trees, thunder fading into the distance. All of it was such sweet music to the hanyou's sensitive ears. The sun had not yet risen, though it would be any time. Lazily he opened one eye, to see a female still snuggled up against his chest. Losing a lot of his sense, he gently kissed the top of her head. It was only after she started to stir did he realize that she was not his beloved. He froze in place, in shock of his thoughtless, impulsive movement.

"**is it dawn?**" she spoke, groggily. Rubbing her left eye with the base of her palm. She looked up at Inuyasha who was now tense, waiting to see if she would say anything about his actions. To his surprise, she didn't seem to notice. though very curious of his sudden deep blush, and tense behavior. she mentally chalked it up to his dislike of being close to another body.

"**almost**" he faked a yawned. "we should get you to the hut before that monk wakes up. Otherwise, I may never hear the end of it" he snorted, though never recovering from his earlier actions.

Sango watched his expressions with amusement. Before nodding in agreement. He let her down slow and easy. Being mindful of the rough bark of the tree. Once she had both feet on the ground, a steady center of balance and trust in her own footing, Inuyasha jumped down while trying to get his haori back on. Kirara hopped on his head, then made a long jump to her master's shoulder. Together they walked to the village, a bit stiff but overall content with the limited bonding time they had shared, even if either of them would never dare speak of it again.

Sango held the flap to the hut open but paused before she moved inside. She looked back at her companion and smiled a warm grin.

"**Thank you**" she mouthed to her canine eared friend. even if he seemed to be puzzled with that, the whole thing was able to calm her soul from inner turmoil that had caused many depressing thoughts the day prior.

He watched as she disappeared into the building, before giving the whole event his legendary "**Keh**" before going back to his post to wait for Kagome.

By the time the sun had neared the midway point in the sky and the shadows below were now long. Inuyasha was becoming even more irritated by the lack of activity in the well. Nearly like clockwork, the hanyou would roam between his beloved tree to watch the area then back to the well where he would cuss, fuss and pace, then back to the tree. This would go on about every 15 minutes throughout the entire day.

"**Inuyasha, just go get her**" snapped the little fox yokai. His arms crossed over his chest, the look on his face was an attempt at intimidation but looked more of annoyance.

"**keh, don't tell me what to do, runt**" the hanyou snapped, with a swift movement of his arm, he was able to thwack the poor kit on top of the head, leaving a rather large lump. Shippo grasped his head, hands hovered protectively over the injury, he fought back tears and gritted his teeth."you will pay for that Inuyasha" Shippo growled.

Stubbornly, Inuyasha waited for the fox kit to leave before he looked back at the well. Both ears lay level to his head in a show of annoyance over the current issue. Finally after a few moments, Swallowing his pride, Inuyasha jumped down the well that would lead him to his favored companion. If it was the last thing he would do, he would drag her back to his time, whether she kicked, screamed or yelled "_Sit_" all the way through.

Sango, who was enjoying the company of her own love, watched some of the village children play a game with a ball. She hadn't realized she was smiling while stroked Kirara's soft short fur. Miroku, not too far away, spoke of herbs and other forms of healing with the aging priestess.

She did dream of a small family of her own but brushed such thoughts away. Every time she imagined of the word '_family_', it made her depressed. Her father, brother, her village all attacked her mind with such horrific clarity, gore and screams included. The smile had faded, her hand stopped moving, as the images raided her conscious thoughts. Kirara, who was not pleased with the current lack of attention, mewed loudly to get her master's affection.

At this point, Sango was so far lost in her past memories, she not only forgot her surroundings but also who was around her. Tears rolled down her cheek, hitting the nekomata's back. Mowing once more, she reached her tiny form up to try and lick her master's chin. Both fluffy tails wiggled in an attempt to bring some form of distraction from the pain.

It wasn't until a thundering yell that pierced the air that Sango came out of her sorrows. Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Sango all glanced in the direction of the well. As yelling from both a male and female could be heard. In almost perfect unison, the trio sighed together.

As they made their way up the hill, the group caught the tail and verbally violent end of the yelling match between the stubborn hanyou and the nearly equally stubborn young miko.

"**Why do you have to be such an ass?!**" Kagome snapped. Her fists at her balled up at her side, as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"**Keh, look who is talking. At least I don't ABANDON my friends for something stupid such as these 'Tests' of yours.**" the hanyou shot back. He clenched his fists, letting his long nails sink into the skin causing crimson droplets to fall. He barely noticed the pain from it and ignored any feelings the liquid gave him as it dripped between his fingers.

Kagome was a bit stunned by the accusation that she had abandoned them all for her school work. Recovered fast, she got close to Inuyasha, her face inches away from his. "**Excuse me?! WHO IS THE ONE WHO LEAVES US WHEN HE CATCHES THE SCENT OF DIRT AND GRAVEYARD SOIL!?**" She yelled, while poking him in the chest with her right pointer finger and placing her left fist on her hip.

It was Inuyasha who stood stunned now. His ears lowered, knowing there was no way he could deny that. It was true he did abandon everyone when Kikyo came by. however, he knew everyone would be safe without him. He was always in range to pick up their scents if something should have happened, as well as hear them yell for him if they really needed him.

Kagome straightened herself out and smiled, she knew how to play with his emotions far too well. Taking on the pose of someone who was victorious in a well-fought battle, she waited for her half canine youkai companion to respond. As she looked back at his face, her own smile faded. What she saw was a cold, calculation look. Void of any real emotions. She made a mental note of how much he resembled his half-Brother. Chills ran up her spine for some unknown reason while she stared into the melted honey colored eyes. Fear started to grip her, she felt silly for being scared, she knew he would never truly harm her physically anyways. but, he was still half a demon, and demons tended to be brutal monsters who had no bones about attacking any who challenged them or proved to be a threat. no, Inuyasha was the farthest thing from those type of demons, however, he did still have a look about him that yelled predator.

Inuyasha just stared, his whole emotional state went numb as her words struck true like a heated blade cutting through ice. He couldn't process his thoughts coherently. He wanted to so badly snap at her, to yell at her till his lungs bled, to deny all those accusations of him abandoning her and their group. Finally, after so many moments of silence and tension. Inuyasha sighed, shook his head, turned on his heel and retreat into the seclusion of the forest. The shade cast by the group of trees melted his form. The group collectively exhaled.

Kagome let out a sharp exhale as well, as though she had been holding it in since she looked into his eyes. She licked her lips and furrowed her brow before lifting her gaze to her comrades who had just witnessed the event. Her eyes locked with Sango, who returned her look with a more sympathetic one. Glancing back at the spot where the hanyou had vanished from the group. She couldn't help but feel sick and sad from the whole fight. She would even go as far as to actually take the blame for starting it herself this time.

The sun was near setting, Kagome had retreated back to her own era down the bone eater's well. Inuyasha had not been seen nor heard of since the fight had taken place. Though the tension inside the small hut of kaede had simmered down since then, the feeling of uneasiness was still heavy in the air.

"**Do you think he will be alright?" Sango spoke softly as if a small child was sleeping in the room with them.** "do you think he will be back?" she looked up to meet her beloved monk's eyes. She could tell that she was not alone with her feelings of sadness for their companion. Though she felt as if she was the only one who felt that Kagome had gone a bit too far with her comeback. She did greatly feel bad for the hanyou, that what Kagome did was a 'low blow' as the miko would sometimes say.

"**He will be fine my dear Sango.**" Miroku smiled, trying to calm the fear in her. "You know how he is, Give him some space and time, I am most certain he will come around after calming down a bit. Right Kaede-baba?" he looked over at the aging miko who was sipping her tea.

Setting her chawan down on her lap with her hand still cradling the bottle of it. She sighed and looked up at Miroku. "I am sure he will. Space is all he needs right now to sort out his feelings."

"**aye, I suppose you are right then, Kaede-baba,**" the young taijiya said, putting on a half-hearted smile before looking down into the fire before her. Letting her mind wander though what Kagome had said earlier. She just couldn't shake off the look Inuyasha had. She had never seen him look at anyone, let alone Kagome that way. She wondered what could have been going through his mind. As well as, what was he doing right now? And where was he also? She sighed, absently petting Kirara, who was very content next to her beloved master's leg, curled up in her normal ball styled position with her long, fluffy tails wrapping around the front of her.

"**I'm sure he will be back soon. You know how he can't stand to miss a chance at food.**" Shippo chimed in matter-a-factually. Crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head, causing his ponytail to bounce once more. "**And if he doesn't show up? Well, I guess, MORE FOOD FOR US!**" he grinned, his fluffy tail wagging behind him. He secretly hoped Inuyasha wouldn't come around for dinner, he would enjoy getting more of a portion then he would typically get.

Both Kaede and Miroku chuckled at shippo's last bit of the conversation. Both would not be hurt if Inuyasha didn't come around. However, Sango was still lost in thought. Inuyasha was sort of like her brother, he was her family now. Even if they were not in fact blood related. It was normal for her to worry. She feared he truly would abandon their little family. it was a fear she lived every day but rarely if ever spoke of or about it to anyone other then Kirara.

She jumped a little when she felt a warm pressure on her shoulder. Only to look up to see Miroku smiling at her with his hand on her shoulder. He tried to give her a reassuring look as if to say 'things will be fine.'

Darkness fell upon the hut. All who were inside now lay in slumber. All seemed peaceful, as it normally was on nights like this. The young miko, Kagome, was not presence, which was a nice bit of extra sleeping room. There was also a lack of the presence of the group (and to some extent the village's) guardian.

Sango fussed in her sleep, tossing, turning and thrashing about in her slumber. Finally, she woke, her body cold in sweat glistening on her body, shined by the limited moonlight that came in through the windows and around the door flap. She slowly sat up, and looked around the inside of the hut. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the scarce light. She turned to see none of her companions had noticed or rather not been affected by her movements while she slept.

She slowly rose, slipping on her sandals then leaving the hut, taking the small path up that lead to the forest of Inuyasha. She found it funny at times, that the village had not been too kind to him while Kikyo was around, yet they would call it after him. Whether to scare the children from entering it or because he was always lurking around, she felt that she may never know the true story behind that.

On her way, she couldn't help but to glance up at the waning crescent moon. Something about the way the rays of the moon felt against her skin, just made her feel so...warm and energized. Though not like the sun's rays. She just felt comfort from it, almost to go as far to say, she felt inner peace from it.

As she entered the shadows of the forest, she noted that even though, surrounded by darkness, even though demons or bandits could lay and wait for some innocent passer-by, she felt oddly safe. Whether it was for the fact that this was Inuyasha's territory, or because she was well trained in the art of slaying and fighting that she would easily be able to protect herself efficiently. She didn't know or really care. She felt at easy in this forest. Almost as if a weight that had been on her chest, was taken off.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, taking in the sweet smell of night. She couldn't help but lose herself. Thankful for the walk to take away her night terrors. To not remember it, was the main objective right now.

Coming up to the legendary Goshinboku, once more, a wave of safety washed over the young taijiya. Stopping in front if it, she started up in wonderment over the little bit of history she knew about it. She lightly traced her fingers over the spot where Inuyasha had been bound to for many years. She could almost feel the sorrow, bitterness and betrayal flow from the bark in through her fingers.

She brought her attention upward, up the tree's massive trunk then nearly jumping out of her skin. She saw two glowing yellow eyes staring back down at her. Jumping back and throwing profanities as she hit the ground with her back-end, she looked back up scowling at the eyes.

Hopping down from his perch, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Ignoring Sango's scowls and name calling, he grabbed her elbow gently and helped her up. Once she was up from the ground, she then proceeded to punch her hanyou companion on the shoulder for not only scaring her to death but also for laughing at her.

"**I couldn't help it.**" he said, still chuckling, "you made that way to easy. What were you thinking about to make you such an easy target? You are normally on your toes, especially at night." at this point he was no longer laughing. He watched her shift her body weight while crossing her arms, her hands holding the opposite elbow.

She looked at him then just shrugged. "typical human thoughts." she waved him off. She turned her back on him, walking back in the direction she had come in. she had to admit she was happy to have found him. To know that he was safe and still present.

"**Sango...**"

she stopped in her tracks. the way he had spoken her name, she could hear the confusion in his voice, but there was something else. Concern?

She took a moment before looking back at him. The way the moon reflected off his silver hair, almost made it seem to glow, like a heavenly being. His melted honey colored eyes were filled with concern. He had cocked his head to the side and watched her intently.

"**I'm fine, really.**" she tried to smile at him.

"**Why are you lying?**"

now she wore the look of confusion.

"**I am not lying.**" she looked at him deeply.

"**Ya'know...I am not as stupid as you all think.**" his expression harden. "**I can tell when there is something wrong with you...all of you. And I most certainly can tell when you are lying.**"

she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at his proclamation. They stood there and stared at each other for a couple of moments. Finally, Sango broke eye contact with him. Sighing heavily. She knew she needed to talk about her dream, though Inuyasha was the most unlikely one she would have turned to for that.

Biting her lower lip, she opened her mouth to speak but seemed to have lost her own voice.

"**Sango...**" he smiled. Speaking her name with warmth and concern.

She couldn't keep fighting it. Everything wanted to pour out of her, her fears, her dream, her thoughts about everything. She felt as though she was about to explode.

"**Inuyasha, I-**"


	3. Nocturnal secrets

The limited moonlight hit the exposed skin of the young Taijiya, causing her skin to give off a soft glow. whispers from the wind swirled around her, the hairs on her arms stood at the sudden chill. Before her stood a tall man, clad in a red outfit. His long silver hair danced in the wind, while is golden eyes seemed to glow. She had the sudden feeling that he was not looking at her, or even in her, but rather, at something a million memories ago.

"**I-Inuyasha...**" she spoke his name softly, all of a sudden, she became overwhelmed with the urge to cry. She could feel the tears starting to pool just under her lower eyelids, ready to overflow and roll down her cheeks. She bit the inside of her lip, trying so hard to keep them from dripping down. she crouched down to the ground. her knees barely touching the blades of grass. crossing her arms over her chest in a hug, she let her thick ebony hair slide a bit off her back over her shoulder.

Inuyasha snorted, trying to hide his sudden blush before letting himself drop to the ground beside her. letting his eyes fixate on the pale orb above them. the smell of salt and wetness was apparent, he struck a nerve. he would either pay for it with a faceplant or...maybe...

"**...Sango.**" he finally spoke, not taking his eyes away from the soft silvery celestial light. his voice was mellow, calm and eerily at peace.

"**Y-yes?**" she choked out, still trying to hold back the tears.

"**why do you keep fighting?**" he finally brought his eyes down, first to the ground, then to her. sadness loomed within the depths of the golden orbs, on the surface, however, was curiosity, strong and pure. the question itself lacked any hint of sarcasm.

For the first time ever, she saw him for his true age. She saw the years in his eyes, as well as the wisdom and sorrow, The fear and regret. But the thing that stuck out the most, out of everything, was how tired he was. Not physically, though it was a known fact that he rarely did sleep deeply, but emotionally and mentally. As if he had been fighting a hundred year war within himself and finally nearing the end of that battle.

At first, she was speechless, taken aback by his forlorn look, but then his very question made her tongue-tied for words. She brought her own eyes away from his and let the fall to the ground. She could still feel the tears in her eyes, ready and waiting.

"**well..kohaku...and Miroku, and you as well as Kagome and Shippo...and all those who's lives were destroyed by that monstrosity.**" she finally spoke, her voice shaky and unsure. mentally tallying all the people she could think of.

"**yea..**" he looked back at the moon, the sorrow had never left his eyes. But a ghost of a smile was seen, or so Sango would swear she saw.

"**what about you?**"

one ear swiveled in her direction, his eyes never leaving the moon.

"**I don't know...I use to think it was to avenge kikyo...but now...**" he sighed deeply "**I'm not so sure**" he finally admitted to her.

"**what do you mean?**" she cocked her head to the side, once more the wind crept up, as some lone clouds covered the moon, leaving the land in a cold shadow.

Inuyasha made a silent chuckle and smirked, then meeting her eyes, he shrugged."Never mind, it's stupid. You should head back, though." he teased while giving her a gentle nudge.

For once, she understood the frustration Kagome had felt when dealing with Inuyasha. He was always so privet about his thoughts, and would only give a cryptic explanation once in a while. She couldn't help but sigh at his final response. Why did he care about her reasons to fight after all?

As she stood up and turned on her heel to leave, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She stopped instantly, her heart raced, her mind flew into many different ideas and plans in case something bad were to happen.

"**You don't have to be afraid you know**" his voice low, close to that of a whisper. She shuttered once more from the look in his eyes rather than the dropping temperature around them.

"**..I don-**"

with out much warning, she found herself against his chest. The warmth of his body creeping into hers. She felt safe, wanted and warm. taking this rare moment of mental peace between two friends...no they were warriors, both had seen the bloody side of a war on different fronts. she tucked her head under his jaw, letting her own arm encircle under his.

"**no one will hurt you again Sango, we will get your brother back, and we will make sure Naraku pay for what he has done to you and your kin. I promise you that.**" the last bit, he nearly growled.

he smiled, pulling her away to gently taking a clawed figure and brushing away a stray tear that managed to escape. However, by the time he had finished speaking those words, Sango's grip on his Haori tightened, clenching her teeth, she finally lose to her sorrow. She held on to him as if her very life depended on it and sobbed into his chest. His reply was with a soft stroking motion from her head, down her back, then lifting his hand up to repeat the process, every now and again, softly saying how it was going to be alright, and how he would fight away all her nightmares if she wanted him to, occasionally throwing in a playful jab at her beloved monk.

It was mid-Morning by the time Sango awoke from her slumber. She lazily stretched, then looked around the room. Confusion set in, as she slowly rose, and dressed. By the time she was ready to be seen by the public, her confusion had already increased and she was now on a mission to find her half-breed friend and ask him a few questions about last night.

Instead, she was greeted by her Beloved monk. She smiled as she caught his attention and made her way to him.

"**ah! There is my dear Sango!**" he smiled back at her. Embracing her, he let his right hand roam slowly down her back trying to not let her notice his intentions.

"**did you sleep well?**" just as he finished his question, a nearly blinding speed, her hand made contacted with his cheek, leaving a massively red, welted imprint of her hand.

"houshi-sama!" she snapped, while Miroku retracted both his arms back, then putting them in the air in a submissive gesture.

"**Sango you misunderstand my intentions. I was merely checking to see if you were well!**" he was unable to keep the smile on his face at bay.

Sango let out an aggravated snort, crossing her arms in front of her chest while pushing her upper half forward, eyeing the monk carefully. The expression she wore was that of great distrust.

"**oh? And how was groping my back side going to help you figure out my well-being?**" she snapped at him.

He watched her for a moment, trying desperately to pick out the correct words so he would not get hit again. Fortunately for him, the two's spat was interrupted by kagome's return. Miroku gave mental thanks to the kami for giving him this lucky break, before running over to see if Kagome needed any help with anything.

Sango sighed, knowing that he would never change, no matter how much she wished for it too. Finally, she let her arms fall to her sides before joining the group, now with Inuyasha not too far behind Miroku and Kagome.

"**Did you bring us anything yummy Kagome?!**" the young fox kit chimed in an almost sing-song type of voice. "**did'ya?!**" he badgered the young miko who merely laughed at the fox kit's pestering. while slinging her bag off her shoulders.

"**I did! I have a few new flavors of ramen for you all to try as well as more snacks and some more first aid supplies. OH! And I have something for you Inuyasha**" she stopped and turned on her heel in an almost fluid motion. dragging her back in front of her to set it on the ground, then started to dig through its inside contents for a few moments before finding a small rectangle box that had pink colored outside with a cute strawberry design and a few words.

"**ah, here it is! Its called '**_**Pocky**_**'. You seem to like strawberries, so I figured why not let you try some of this? I will admit, it is very addicting**" she smiled while opening the box, then handing a stick that had a pink coating on most of it. Inuyasha looked at it, his brow furrowed then looked at the miko with a very questioning look.

She sighed, throwing him a tired 'just try it' look before he finally accepted it. As he took a bite of it, the rest of the group waited, nearly holding their breaths, waiting to see how he would react. After a few moments, he looked wide-eyed at Kagome, who gave a very triumphant smile at him.

"**oh..sweet mother of kami...**" was the only words he spoke. The rest of the group taking that as his approval, soon began to pester Kagome for some. She smiled at them, feeling very proud at having found something that everyone would like She started to pass out the pocky, which didn't take long for them all to devour the delicious snack. She was happier that she had actually managed to get a lot of boxes, knowing how addicting they were. Even if no one liked them, she would at least have them for herself. Though, sadly, that was no longer the case. With Inuyasha being at the helm of getting more from her.

As they got into the village, they noticed a very heavily armored horse. Most of the armor was a form of feudal leather plated, dyed in a yellow or dull golden color. It wore a helm made of the same color, but it was crafted in hardened leather to resemble a dragon-like creature. Its neck was fully protected by the same type of leather plating and connected to the helm. Its mane was tied in knots under the armor. The beats also adorned with a Gold and Silver-toned lacquered wooden saddle. In all, the most that could be said was that this horse belonged to a very strong samurai or someone with-in a high power.

As the group got closer, they caught sight of Kaede who spotted them at the same moment. She lifted up one of her heavy arms and waved them over where she was speaking with the owner of the horse they had seen. The man stood no taller then Inuyasha with his helmet on. He had a good amount of power from the way his armor was held to on his arms. His shoulders where broad and his chest was something both Inuyasha and Miroku would have dreamed to have. His own armor nearly matched that of his steed with some slight alterations of the dragon design on his own helm. To his side was strapped two long katanas.

As the man looked over, he bowed to the group. As he came back up, he removed his helmet and held it with his left arm.

"**are you the group of slayers who took down that bear yōkai a few weeks back in the small village near the sea?**" his voice was rough and strong. It was a very good compliment to his body features. Both the girls and maybe even Kaede seemed to swoon over this strong new comer. After a few awkward moments, Miroku was the first of the group to answer his question.

"**we are. And you are?**" cocking his head to the side, he waited for Inuyasha to make some sort of comment about either who cared about who the guy was, what he wanted, and some other comments about their female companion's actions. Instead, he merely goes the famous snort.

"**I am Matsudaira Hiromichi. I have ridden far from the south to seek your assistance.**" his voice booming. His eyes slowly wandered through the group, then stopped once they came upon the hanyou. His eyes narrowed. Slowly he moved his hand to one of the two swords at his side. Inuyasha returned his glare and fallowed his actions, moving his hand to the hilt of Tessaiga. Low growls could be heard from him as the two men had a silent standoff.

"**what sort of assistance?**" Kagome finally spoke, trying to avoid a full out war between the two men. She patted the hanyou's arm as a way to try and portray that this was not the place nor the time to be fighting.

Matsudaira looked back at the young miko, noting that she was Wearing the very odd type of clothing for her occupation. Though he though it maybe better not to bring it up. From the stories that he had been told and heard from others. This group was not one to be taken lightly, their legendary demon killing record was one to be admired as well as a few had a very unorthodox fighting style that was hard to predict. In all, this group was formed of very formidable foes that would probably best him easily. Still, he did not allow them to throw him off guard.

"**My lord has sent me to seek your aid in vanquishing an in yōkai that has not only taken out most of our most skilled warriors but also slaughtered 2 other warlords in the area. My lord fears he may possibly next to fall.**"

the group exchanged looks, but just as the mental vote was approved by all, Inuyasha spoke which startled everyone.

"**No. we do not care about you, your warlords or even your lord.**" he snapped, eyes never leaving Matsudaira's. a growl was still reverberating within his throat, a snarl plastered on his face, and fist clenched.

"**My lord has stated that he would not mind paying a high price IF you were to eliminate this threat.**" the samurai countered. Once more the staring standoff started between the two of them.

"**I said no!**" Inuyasha snapped again. Turning on his heel, he walked into the shelter of Kaede's hut, out of the few from everyone. But on his way in, just before the flap fell, he shot the man a very dangerous look.

Miroku and Kagome looked at one another and shared a sigh. Sango stared at the entrance that Inuyasha had just gone through.

"**You must forgive him. He is not too keen on both the idea of other inu yōkai and high ranked lords and warlords.**" Kaede spoke. Her voice was filled with so much wisdom and a hint of sorrow as if she had seen first hand, all of Inuyasha's past problems.

Matsudaira snorted before going back to try and get the rest to agree to his lord's wishes. Sango tried to understand what was wrong with Inuyasha, finally making up her mind to talk to him while Kagome, Miroku, and Matsudaira worked out the plan and payments. She slowly made her way inside the building to find Inuyasha resting against one of the far corners of the hut, furthest away from the entrance. His ears were lowered to his head, his knee shook in irritation, arms crossed over his chest. He opened his eyes to meet Sango's. Even in the dimly lit space, his eyes seemed to have a light source all their own by the way the seemed to stand out against the darkness.

"**I don't give a damn what you have to say, I am NOT GOING!**" he snarled at her. As she walked over to the edge of the lifted wooden floor of the hut. Sitting down, and having her back facing Inuyasha, she spoke softly.

"**Ok, ok. But, you know we need you, right? Inuyasha you're the best fighter among us. Even I wish I had your skill. Can you not put what had happened in the past behind you, and assist us?**"

she tried to keep herself calm, but the tension in the small space was hard to ignore. It was very clear that he was annoyed, but what had set him off aside from his distrust of high ranked nobilities and inu yōkai? Typically he would have just left with the normal insults to the lord and his men for not being able to take on a weak form of demons. Sango had to even admit, that inu yōkai were more of a pain in the ass to rid of than any other, with the exception of much older fox and maybe monkey demons. She then thought of maybe Inuyasha's half-brother may have been the one causing issues. However, it was clear that he was not the one doing it since Sesshomaru would have eradicated all humans in the area if he truly wanted to rid the warlords and claim the lands of the west. Not only that but as far as yokai territories went, he already claimed dominance over that land. She tried to think of anything else that would cause her hanyou companion to feel so much hatred.

After a couple of moments, she believed that he may not actually open up to her as she would have hoped. Taking a deep breath, then a sharp exhale. She rose to a standing position and dusted herself off.

"**tch, It's not because I have any past grievances with their kind...**" he spoke low, in almost a whisper. The way he spoke sounded so sad, like a child who was overlooked or forgotten, abandoned in such a harsh way.

She turned around to look at him, only to find his head was facing out the small window to the opposite wall from where he was sitting. she sighed heavily, this was normally not a problem, she believed he would be more than thrilled to kill yōkai, regardless of what species it was. though her guess between a wolf or spider were his favorite to go after if he had the choice and say in the matter.

"**it's too close..**" he finally muttered in a half growl. sango glanced at him confused, furrowing her brow and standing firmly she waited for him to elaborate on his words.

"**the moon's cycle,**" he said very harshly, flat and cold. almost as if he was offended that she had not noticed. as if she did not care. still, confused, she pondered on the meaning before her eyes widened. his eyebrow arched as if to say "how could you really forget such an important detail".

"**Forgive me..Inuyasha**" she spoke low, turning to leave the hut.


	4. Omens

"**I do not think you truly understand the issue, houshi-sama. it is too close to the new moon, do you wish to risk not only our lives but also his? and for what? a couple of sacks of rice?!**" The young Taijiya spoke softly as they walked side by side down the river bank.

Miroku thought for a bit before coming to a stop. It was a risky move forcing their hanyou friend out of his comfort zone on the one night he had the hardest time protecting himself. Still, the offer the samurai had was too tempting to really pass up. If it were merely a smaller yōkai like a centipede or maybe even a kitsune, both him and Sango would have no issues going ahead. However, that was not the case. Inu yōkai were known for their ferocity, which was apparent with Inuyasha, and skilled, which was also the case with his half-brother.

"**you can't seriously ask him to leave the village!?**" Sango looked at Miroku, fear laced her voice, worry covered her expressions. As annoying as Inuyasha was, he was still their friend, as well as their strongest weapon when it came to both fighting AND tracking demons. Surely he would not risk losing Inuyasha's life, nor the threat they would face without him, would he?

"**now, my dear, we need to take in consideration of how much he and his lord are willing to give up for this. As well as the life of those who are in the domain who are being attacked. Mind you, if it were a price of rice for such a task, I would not hesitate to decline the offer. but we could life cozy for a little bit. still, we have a full night of him being his normal self. if it should come to it where we do not make it before the new moon, then we will take preparations to protect us and him.**" his words were gentle, soft and thoughtful. sango hated how his smooth speech could so easily sway her.

The silence crept in, as the conversation stopped. Both knew the weight of risk on both ends, either way, lives, Innocent lives were at risk. Finally, after a few tense moments in the silence, Sango finally sighed in defeated. She shrugged her shoulders "**Fine, Miroku**". The sudden use of his name sent chills down his spine. a bad omen for sure.

As they made their way back to the small hut, Sango turned on her heel to face Miroku, her expression was cold and hard, her voice filled with warning and a hint of venom woven within.

"**if anything happens to him Miroku, it will be on your head. And it won't just be Kagome you will have to face.**" with that, she turned back around, little by little sped up her pace till she was a good five or six big strides ahead of him. She hoped her words would haunt him, to at least make him remember that there is more to lose than to gain.

Kagome was still outside with Matsudaira, her hands holding the opposite elbow, the look of worry on her face. The gruff brute next to her, however, seemed more annoyed and itching to start on the journey back.

Sango was the first to make it back of the two. Her eyes met kagome's, then a slight shake of her head, and an annoyed grunt. Kagome sighed and looked away. Miroku at this pointed finally made it back to the group could feel the tension between the girls and himself.

"**we shall leave tonight**" Miroku spoke loud, so his friend would hear him in the hut. He looked at his female companions, it was clear on their faces that they were not happy with this decision. Sighing heavily, he looked back at Matsudaira. "**about how long on foot will it take to arrive?**"

"**heh, you may want to bring some horses**" Matsudaira spoke with an arrogant grin on his face. Still annoyed with not only having to resort to asking for assistance but also having to escort this band of demon slayers back to his lord. He would take pleasure with making the trip an uncomfortable one.

"**we have a Nekomata**" Sango spoke, her voice bitter. She eyed the samurai, watching his body shift into an even more aggravated position. Just before he was able to reply with a question of his own, Sango continued. "**she will make travel a bit faster for some of us, at least**." this time her focus went to Miroku who now shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Kagome smiled at Sango's words.

"**However, my **_**dear**_** Houshi-sama, you may want to ask for borrow a horse.**" she made sure to emphasize on "dear".

Kagome moved past Sango and entered the hut, it didn't take long for the Taijiya to follow. Matsudaira looked at the monk before letting out a gruff laugh.

"**OI seems like you have a long way to go in the art of mastering women. Letting them walk all over you will only create a defiant wife.**" he laughed again. Miroku sighed deeply once more, then bowed low to the samurai.

"**excuse me, I...i have to see if any of the farmers are willing to allow me to use one of their steeds.**" with that, he turned and left the samurai on his own.

Inside Sango looked at Inuyasha apologetically. She could almost feel the anger seething off of him. His hands were in fists, though hiding in his sleeves, it was still easy to make them out. His jaw was tight, teeth clenched, the fact he was avoiding all eye contact was a sign of warning in itself.

"**Sango, myself and you will be on Kirara, it should keep you out of the reach of most, and hopefully, we can make it there in one piece, if it comes time**" Kagome spoke softly, knowing that any little thing would set him off. She distracted herself with making sure she had everything packed up and ready for the trip. Mentally noting and tallying things as well as pulling things out to see how much was left.

Inuyasha kept his gaze to some unseen thing out the small window, making a small snorting sound to show he was listing to her, but didn't care. He could taste the blood in his mouth from his teeth sinking into the skin of his tongue. Even he had to admit, he was taking this way better than he would normally have. Though that was partly due to the reaction he was undergoing with it being so close. He knew that this was going to be one of the longest trips he would ever have to deal with.

Sighing, Inuyasha shut his eyes, hoping to get a few moments rest before they set off. He was not ready for this, he could already feel his anxiety kicking up. Images of what could happen flashed in his mind. Opening his eyes, he met sango's worried gaze.

* * *

The chilled wind picked up, creeping through the lands with its icy touch. Miroku had finished fitting the steed with its saddle and such. He looked up to see the trio finally emerge from the huT. Inuyasha barely giving the monk a look. Miroku knew he was in for a long fight when they would return, or worse, when he and Inuyasha were alone, away from the comfort of kagome and sango. an eerie sense tickled at the monk's neck, a glacial wind, a phantom to anyone else but himself, ran down his spine. stealing a brief glance towards his half-demon comrade, the look he received was one whom could only be described as that from a cold-blooded beast. The look of foreseen death, like that of a predator letting his prey know that its time will come. he could feel his steed next to him, sensing the danger within the group. Miroku swallowed hard, grabbed the horn of the saddle and heaved himself up, nearly white-knuckling the reins. Saying a silent prayer, Miroku finally did what the horse wished, and kicked its sides. The beast took off in full flight matching the speed of Matsudaira's own horse.

Sango was on Kirara first, throwing a glance back to see a very annoyed Inuyasha with a sneer on his face, and the lovely young miko, kagome, on his back overlooking his shoulder. She felt so much guilt about going on this trip.

"**This never gets old!**" Kagome breathed while letting her arms out to feel the wind between her fingers. She took a nice deep breath in, inhaling the cool, clean air. The smell of the autumn night was one she loved. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind roam through her silky raven hair. "**I wish I could stay up here forever**" she exhaled, the smile never leaving her face. Inuyasha merely snorted.

"**aye, I know what you mean Kagome-chan, this time of year was always my favorite.**" sango giggled. Not daring to turn her head at risk of losing Miroku or Matsudaira.

Miroku took a moment to glance back at the trailering trio, the girls seemed to be in deep conversation, giggling, laughing and maybe...was that a snort from sango? his heart swelled at the adorable thought. that is until his eyes met the golden orbs. once again that haunting feeling swept over him. Inuyasha looked nearly void of all emotions, whatever was being spoken to him by the girls, he seemed to completely ignore it. his jaw was tight, a snarl and his ears were pinned back to his skull as he made eye contact with the monk, and just in the matter of a heartbeat, the look of a predator came out.

snapping his head forward, now shaking and sweating enough for the tiny fox kit sitting in front of the monk. "Whats your problem?" Shippo said, looking up over his shoulder at the monk who merely shrugged, not daring to move his eyes anyway else but forward.

"**Miroku, why couldn't I have been able to ride with kagome and sango?**" the small kit asked.

"**I'm sorry shippo, but I need you to help me keep an eye out for any demons." he quickly responded, the lie was obvious but something about the tone of it was enough for shippo to switch topics. "how much further?**" the kit yelled out the older samurai.

"**aye? Oh, not too much further. We need to go through this mountain pass then over a river.**" Matsudaira responded absently. The sounds of the hooves hitting the hard earth under them made it hard for the monk to hear the full response. "**You may want to yell up to your friends. This pass has been known to house bands and ronins. Would be nice to have a bit of backup ya'know?**" Matsudaira yelled back a bit more loudly.

"bandits you say?" Miroku seemed to perk up at that. "**Inuyasha, bandits roam these areas, maybe you will get a chance to work off that built up anger, eh old friend?**"

"**anger? why would he be so angry Miroku?**" sango cut into the conversation, her voice heavy with sarcasm. giving Inuyasha and kagome a glance, to be met with a somewhat pleased grin on the hanyou's face.

the sun had already raised, shadows danced across the forest floor. Kirara growled in exhaustion, as did both steeds. Kagome was the first to speak.

"**I think we should stop and rest a bit?**" The young miko yelled up to the samurai. who merely spit at the idea of resting.

"**fine..but if we get jumped, I don't want to hear shit about it**" he snarled bitterly. the group made their way to a steam and a well-hidden learning to relax in. Matsudaira dragged his horse to the stream while muttering insults and other nonsense and left the group on their own.

Miroku sat next to Inuyasha who was leaning against a tree. "I may possibly have to bid my chances of having sango bare my children, goodbye." he joked.

"**oh?**" Inuyasha said, low, barely giving the monk a glance. "**I could have sworn with how hard and how many times sango hit you, that you were considered infertile now.**" He bitterly replied.

the good monk sat there, stunned with not only the words but how cold they came out. "I...ah...I'm going to see if I can get us something to eat" Miroku sighed, standing up and fallowing the path Matsudaira had taken.

Sango took this moment, while kagome and shippo were busy getting snacks, to speak with her comrades. "**You alright?**" she spoke softly. Inuyasha merely nodded, not once opening his eyes, as if he were taking a quick nap. "**I would be better if I wasn't out here.**" finally opening his eyes to looked at the taijiya.

"**I understand, I had tried to talk him out of it, ya know.**" she murmured, look at kagome and shippo who seemed to be falling asleep.

"**I truly hope both you and him know that as soon as we get back, I will beat his ass into the ground.**" Inuyasha sighed, it was clear he was tired, very tired. Though his years of having to stay up all night to make sure he survived had trained him how to deal with the lack of sleep while human.

Sango looked at him before shoving him to the ground. Before he could protest and wake up everyone else. she smiled sweetly at him, like and older sister trying to play a mother role. "Sleep, stressing yourself out won't make this easier. the better rested you are, hopefully, the quicker we can get back home" the end of her words, he could tell she was wishing more to make herself feel better. Finally sighing, he realized she would probably beat him up if he didn't listen to her.

He slowly got up, meeting sango's gaze for a moment then turned and walked towards kagome and Kirara. Sitting down he leaned against the miko gently so as not to wake her. Then feel into a sound sleep.

Sango couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of their relationship. It seemed like the kind she would adore to have, but at the way Miroku was going, was not going to happen anytime soon.

Matsudaira paced, not to thrilled with the short rest. He eyed Inuyasha, then the females then looked back at Miroku. "can we get moving? I'm tired of waiting. It's not safe here." he snarled. Crossing his arms over his chest. His horse scraped at the earth behind him, grazing alongside miroku's.


	5. harbinger

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi.

Bold = speech/italic= thoughts

It seemed like mere moments of sweet slumber before a gruff voice awoke the group. "alright ye all had a bit of rest. Now let's move it. I wish to be home before the next nightfall." Matsudaira snarled. The aged samurai had little patients with the young. He had lived a rather faster-paced life with much combat and little rest.

shippo groaned loudly in protest before getting up, Inuyasha, on the other hand, was more willing to move then the fox kit. Shippo hopped on to the horse Miroku was borrowing, while the monk, whom also seemed ready to beat the samurai, took his time staggering over to the beast with a yawn.

Kagome was already on Inuyasha's back before he could get ready, nearly topple over from the sudden weight added to his back. "**geez, wench!**" he snarled at his raven-haired companion who merely smiled apologetically.

Sango mounted her beloved feline companion, securing Hiraikotsu with her one hand, and clutching the main of Kirara with the other. making sure she was set comfortably, sango looked back at kagome and Inuyasha, then to Miroku and shippo, mentally counting to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"**Ye ready now?**" the gruff samurai groaned clearly itching to leave the area as fast as they can. "**The sun is getting close to setting, we wasted a good day on yer sleep.**" he added equally annoyed.

* * *

the group nodded in agreement that they were, in fact, ready to take their leave. Kirara let a low meow which spooked the two horses a bit.

Inuyasha's anxiety was starting to hit a new high. he could feel every muscle ache, every bone strain. Looking towards the sun, noting how quickly it seemed to be sinking, and how the band seemed to be walking fast and going nowhere, he finally decided it was enough.

"**Hey old man, how much longer till we reach the village?**" he snorted, kagome tightened her grip on his haori, finally taking a note of the current sun position as well.

"**would have been there by sunset, but ye'all had to take a **_**rest**_" he yelled back coldly with a not so subtle hint of annoyance.

Kagome could hear the slightest curse under Inuyasha's breath, when he yelled back, kagome nearly jumped. "**I asked '**_**HOW**_** much longer', idiot.**"

Matsudaira jerked the reins of his horse suddenly, causing the beast to whine in protest as it came to a halt and spun around to face the cocky half-breed. hatred seethed off the aged samurai, the fire in his eyes was hard to conceal.

"**Listen hear you disgusting half-blooded freak, if you and your '**_**comrades**_**' were as skilled as the stories claimed, we wouldn't have had to stop so you could all 'rest'!**" he snarled back, his right hand slipping to the hilt of one of the two swords that road at either side at the hip.

Miroku, shippo, and sango halted their movement shooting a panicked look at kagome and Inuyasha, the smell of tension was thick in the air. kagome bit her lip, feeling his arms let her legs lose, she knew this was going to end badly.

as soon as kagome was off, Inuyasha strode up to the horse, yanking at the halter so its head would come down, Matsudaira lose some balance. "**No, **_**YOU**_** listen, you piece of shit, I asked a simple question that needed an equally simple answer. if you have a problem with me, that's fine, but you keep them out of it.**" the horse whimpered in discomfort from how its head was being held, stomping a hoofed foot in irritation.

before Matsudaira was even able to counter the assault, or take out a sword, kagome's frantic words made the claim to the air. "**W-WHAT IS THAT?!**" she shrieked.

down the path just across a small name made bridge was a figure in a white kimono with long black hair covering their face. its movements were jerky and sluggish. slowly making their way to the group. an uneasy feeling hit the band watching with such force, nearly all had the strong urge to run.

"**lovely...**" Matsudaira snarled, taking his attention from the hanyou next to him. "**State your business**" he snarled at the figure. his hand never leaving the hilt of the sword. Inuyasha followed his movements and placed his hand on tetsusaiga, sniffing the cold hair.

Miroku grabbing his Sutras as he dropped down from the saddle of the horse, sango gripped her weapon tightly and kirara's side to move her closer to the unarmed miko.

The figure did not speak, nor did it show any movement to indicate it could even understand them. its dawdling speed seemed to lessen, the closer it got, however, the more detailed was noted. its unkempt hair that seemed soaked at first now showed more of an unnatural stiffness to them.

Inuyasha made a quick glance at the sun's current location. Snarling, he decided to charge the being. "**We don't have time for this!**" unsheathing an active tetsusaiga, its blade sung as Inuyasha swung it at the monochromatic creature who merely avoid it easily by jumping up.

the group behind, quick to respond ready their weapons. Matsudaira followed the half-breed, changing at it with the full steed's speed. both swords out, slicing through the air, only to cleanly cut through nothing but the wind. powering right through the being as if it were nothing more than an illusion. his horse let loose and agonized screech as the figure's hair suddenly burrowed into the beast's hindquarters bringing it and the samurai down.

"**It's a damned Harionago!**" he yelled back to the rest of the group.

"**Out here? That's impossible.**" Miroku murmured mostly to himself. the chanting into his Sutras, their power showing as they glowed a fierce blue. Throwing them as if they were knives, one managed to hit the demon in the leg. She let out a bellowing scream that caused not only Kirara and shippo to crumpled down in pain, but also Inuyasha.

Kagome shot arrow after sacred arrow at it, only managing to rip the ghastly white kimono. Recovering from the burns created by the Sutras. the demon showed its face, skin paler than the moon, with bright red thin lips and eyes hollowed out. she would have been considered stunning if not for the grotesque snarl that claimed her features.

"**Disgusting wench!**" she hissed at kagome, thick long strands of her hair hurried towards the miko, blocked by a mighty boned weapon. "**Her hair...it has barbs at the ends of her hair!**" sango yelled back, hacking off the strands that had threated kagome.

Inuyasha came up from behind the demon, his sword digging hard into the soil mere inches from hitting its mark. as if the world momentarily went into slow motion, he watched in horror as his hair had darkened, and nails dulled. giving the demon a wide-eyed look. his heart sank when she smiled back, sending three strands of barbed tresses into his stomach, and another through his shoulder. with fluid movement, wiping him up, then back down onto the bridge, forcing the weak wooden platform to snap from the sudden weight and velocity. tetsusaiga losing its demonic energy shifted back into a dormant state, falling to the ground next to the broken bridge.

"**INUYASHA!**" kagome and Miroku yelled, rushing to try and recover their fallen comrade. Sango swung tetsusaiga hard at the monster, Miroku shot forward with more chants.

Kagome peered over the shattered bridge into the stream at the figure in red, with black hair, barely moving "**INUYASHA!**" kagome yelled down. she reached down, trying desperately to reach his hand. something caught his attention from behind before yelling at her to move. Instinctively, kagome swayed her body to the right.

Barbs nearly missing kagome's check shot past her. the sound of sick sucking noise assaulted her ears. slowly she looked over to see Miroku's horse down with barbs being ripped out of hits chest. the beast screamed in agony, kicking at the ground trying desperately to get up, to run away.

the demon cackled "**silly creatures, you no longer have a way to leave. looks like you will be my play things for tonight.**" her voice was sickly sweet. the older samurai ran up behind the demon,m slicing into her thick locks. hacking off a few strands, she jumped up hissing at the human. sending more barbs into his armor.

finally managing to grab her hand, Inuyasha hoisted himself up with her aid, his amethyst colored eyes met hers, both had waves of panic pulsating within them, both showed how exhausted one another was. "**we need to end this**" he breathed watching the fight. Kagome without many words, grabbed her bow and reached for an arrow closest to her and fired off another shot. Saving shippo from being impaired.

Inuyasha ran past kagome, as the demon shot more barbs at him, he ducked behind a tree then made it to his mark by sango. before she could react, he ripped out her katana that was snug at her hip and whipped it at the demon, hitting her in the stomach. once more the creature lets out a bellow that stunned Kirara and shippo.

sango let lose another strong thrust of her weapon, while the weapon managed to hit its mark, the demon also hit her's. two strong, thick strands broke off from their master, finding a nice cozy home in the shoulder and chest of the taijiya . the force was enough to knock the slayer back a few paces.

as the mighty weapon made its rounds back to its 'master' Miroku finally took the golden chance to open his wind-tunnel. the beast snarled, digging the tendrils into the ground, trying to halt her descent into the depths within the unknown void. kagome shot another arrow at the back of the demon, hitting it clean in the middle part of her back, severing her spine. losing control over her lower half, the barbs ripped from the hair, still, she tried to fight the end. her nails clawed in the ground as her back end was being sucked in.

Miroku grunted from all the effort he was giving it to not lose control of the wind-tunnel. "**Please**" he begged "**hit her again, I can not hold this much longer**" he pleaded. without a second, though, Matsudaira rose up, jumping in the air and throwing a blade deep into the forehead of the demon. her nails tore from her fingers as she was finally sucked into the void. those strands she still had control, slit some of the edges of Miroku's hand, Gasping out in pain, Miroku grabbed his beads and trusted them on to his wrist as he sunk down to the ground. Balling his fist up and letting his red knuckles hit the ground, droplets of blood started to form a puddle around his fist. His breathing became labored and rough. Pain shot trough his hand and assaulted every other part of his body.

taking a few moments, trying to calm his breathing down, the monk looked around to survey the damage, as well as to note if everyone was well. his eyes went wide has he saw a figure slouched over and another just behind it. suddenly, his breath was sucked out of him as if he had been sucker punched.

kagome rushed over to sango and noticed the stands still sticking out of sango, what was bound to her was what caused kagome to go in a hysterical fit of screams and sobs.

Matsudaira slowly stood up, grabbing his only sword and checking on his horse. the animal kicked and panted, blood pooled around it. its back legs were torn, muscle ripped and skin completely hacked off. it tried to lift its mighty head, only to drop it down instantly and whimper. Matsudaira cursed under his breath. and drew a smaller dagger from his calf guard. "I'm so sorry old friend" her muttered. taking the blade and shoving it deep within the horse' neck. blood squirted out, but the beast barely moved as the blade ran through muscle and vain. after a few heartbeats, its movements stilled, its breathing ceased. the light faded from the might animal's eyes.

Sango could only watch, as kagome crumpled down before her. sobbing and screaming. she could barely feel her body, her ears seemed to be hollowing out the high pitch of kagome's wails. the only sensation she could notice aside from the warmth of the blood that drained out of her was the heavy weight on her back.

Her already ashen face paled, her eyes widened. "**i-inu-yasha?**" her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly it hit her, he had been so silent since he ran over and took her sword. he hadn't moved since he hadn't spoken a single word or insult. How could she have been so dense? She tried to drag her free hand to feel behind her, wincing as pain shot through her back. A limp arm, and a knee, that was all she could feel. She grabbed it and tried to hold his hand, Hoping she could at least feel if he was alright.

"**inu...please..s-speak**" she could feel and hear her soft shaky voice starting to give out. His hand was ice, a slight pulse could be felt, he was alive, barely, but there was still hope. Sudden waves of mental pain hit her. She realized this was like losing Kohaku all over again. Though this time, if she moved to much, she could be the reason he would not wake up again. She would not forgive herself if he died, she would not allow herself peace if he left. "**inu...please**" she whimpered. Tears burned at her eyes, so close to escaping. "**d-don't le-eave me.**" she could feel her throat tighten. Flashes of her past attacked her, her father's bloody body, broke before her, her comrades screaming in the back as they get ripped apart from a blade.

"**oh god, no, no no no**" Kagome pleaded, tears spilling over her eyelids. her hand quivering as she tried to gingerly touched his shoulder. Brushing away his hair to see his face, pale and so very exhausted looking. " Inuyasha please, look at me" she whispered to him, begging him to open his eyes, to say anything at all.

"**Ka...go..**" sango tried to speak, her body heavy and tired from the loss of blood. kagome turned her tear stained face to meet sango's eyes "**i...I'm sorr-**" she hacked out the words before she lost all sense and control, slipping into darkness.

"**SANGO!**" Miroku yelled, his frantic and pained voice fading out, kagome's followed as they both tried to keep her away. Eventually, the darkness won.


	6. Family

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Darkness all around. Nothing but an endless void surrounding the area. The dark haired warrior stood, panicked, seeking desperately for any escape from the emptiness. her eyes darted back and forth, her head shot around, body fallowing suit. until a glimmer, a faint light off in the distance. Hope swelled in the young maiden's heart. her feet seemed to move on their own even before her mind was made up. The words '_Home_','_safety_', _family_' all ran in her mind.

with a brilliant flash of light, brighter than the sun on a winter day with fresh snow reflecting the light. as her eyes adjusted to the light, all hope, all happiness that she had just felt, drained her body, leaving her with numbness. before her stood a castle, 'His' castle. around her laid the bodies of her fellow warriors, though she had lived with, fought with. her family, her life, burning and bloody before her.

she tried to scream, tried to break the chain of fear that was so tightly wrapped around her throat. her body jerked forward as a sharp pain, nearly crippling, extended its infectious torment throughout her. She knew who was behind her, she knew what was causing her pain. the nightmare replied her families downfall, in such cruel clarity, she nearly had to stop herself from fully believing it were real.

slowly she turned, seeing not only her brother stand before her but also the bodies of her new family. Miroku laid just on the side, half his body lay limp on the once pristine porch, while the rest lay under the boards, pools of blood dripping off like waterfalls into the next. she nearly heaved at such carnage.

kagome stood leaning up against a wall further down. arrows dug deeply into her chest, deep gashes that looked close to claw marks covered her legs and left arm up to the shoulder. her face cloaked in the shadows of her hair. Sango could only imagine the torment that was forever stained on the beautiful miko's face. Kirara, a mangled mess of fur, muscle, and bone, nearly unrecognizable.

"**You...did this...**" a rough, harsh voice rasped from within the castle. Hidden from view, a thick matted curtain covered the entrance. an outline was all she could make out.

tears welled in her eyes, creating rivers down her pale cheeks. her arms gripped one another, hugging herself, forcing herself to not fall. so much was to be done, so many things were to be seen and said.

"**you cause this...**" it snarled. it was evident that whoever the speaker was, they were hurt badly. their voice quivered, with such rage and sorrow.

before she could react, four crimson blades shot out from the castle, shredding not only the door that hid the attacker, but also the young boy in front of it. The blades sliced cleanly through kohaku's body, the sound of bone snapping, organs bursting and kohaku's gargled yells for help nearly sent sango over the edge. throwing her arms over her ears, trying desperately to muffle out the screams, she crumpled to the floor, sobbing.

heartbeats turned into moments, the sound of someone approaching shook her out of her depression. the sound of something being dragged caused her to look up. before her, drenched in blood, deep wounds stood in front of her. His long ebony hair down to his lower back blew gracefully in the wind, despite being wetted down with blood. His eyes were nothing more than empty voids, his red outfit was so drenched in blood, it was almost black.

"**inu...yasha?**" sango's shaky voice asked up.

"**YOU DID THIS**" the being screamed, his voice booming like thunder just overhead.

* * *

The soft sound of rain hitting the roof outside was the first thing to greet the young slayer. her eyes flew open, but her body lay still, numb and currently broken, her heart pounded in her chest. The room she was in, was dark but lit by a single candle on an iron pole in the corner of the room. As she became more aware of her surroundings, the feeling was starting to return to her body, though pain surged through it. Her lungs felt heavy, her head felt as though it would split with just a small gust of wind. Her ears pounded with her own heartbeat. All limbs seemed stiff, nearly numb yet cold. As if she had spent all night out in the rain with barely anything to cover her.

She rolled onto her side, before pushing herself upward in a sitting position. Small creaks from the pressure she put on the floor mixed with the sounds of her joints popping echoed throughout the room. Gasping against the pain, she took a better look around her. She could see a small waterfall outside her room, against man-made rocks to create it and the stream that ran through the back of the building. She took a guess that they had made it to the castle, though, how was still something she hadn't figured out yet. She could see silhouettes of the flowers in the garden that ran along the stream. Looking around the room, she noticed an empty futon stained in blood.

Knitting her brows together in wonder , she closed her earthy brown eyes to try and remember what happened. Nothing full came to her. Mere flashes of scenes played out. Joking with her friends, taking a rest, the new moon...

her eyes shot wide open, "Inuyasha" she breathed. Panic seized her heart, tendrils of fear coiled around it and her lungs, making her breathing more labored. Images of blood, the barbs that had impeded in her shoulder, the warmth of her friend's body against her's. The feeling of his life energy draining out. She looked around the room, to see if there was any clue if he was well, anything to ensure his life was not taken.

Tears threaten to spill over, images of Kohaku assaulted her. Images of his death, images of how they use to be before Naraku. Then the sudden pain from the nightmare, once again her heart thundered, her body ached, forcing her to lay in a near fetal position. Slowly Kohaku, the screams, the blood, the voice all faded.

She struggled to get up, struggled even harder to speak. Twin streams ran down her face as she fought against the panic and pain to get up. To look for him. She swore at herself, swore at Miroku for forcing him out on the night of the new moon, swore at Kagome for not stopping it, for not being on her side. If he passed, if he no longer walked the living. She swore she would never forgive herself.

As she limped out of the room, holding the sturdy rails that ran along the edge of the wooden walkway around the castle. She tried to calm herself, tried to stop the tears from falling. Tried desperately to push away any thoughts of his death. She begged to any deity that would listen, pleaded that he was still alive.

She strained to hear voices, anything to show where her friends were. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she heard the voice of her monk. Oh, she was ready to give him a piece of her mind. He would be lucky to be standing when she was finished with him. And Kagome, she had some explaining to do as well. Bitterness coated her mind as venomous thoughts flooded her curses under her breath.

As she made it to the room, she slid the door open with such force it shook the entire room. Four faces looked up in shock at the Taijiya. She counted and recounted the faces. She zeroed in on her beloved, anger rallied up inside, ready to flare out.

"**WHERE. IS. HE!**" she snarled. Miroku visibly shaking took a deep breath and swallowed it hard. He shot Kagome a glance to which she looked back at Sango. She noticed for the first time that Kagome had changed into her miko garb, her hair was put back into a high pony tail. Which was very uncommon of her friend to do with her hair? Once more the fear started to take hold as she looked past the miko to the normal outfit she wore. Blood stained the sleeves and most of the mid section of the shirt. She shut her eyes, steady her breath then brought her attention back to Miroku,

"**I asked you a question.**" nothing hid the venom in her statement. Nothing hid her anger in her eyes. She hadn't realized till Kagome got up and walked towards her, that she had been shaking. "**Sango, it's alright. Your still hurt and bleeding. Come, I will mend your wounds again and change the bandages.**" Kagome smiled softly at her. Sango brushed off her hand and looked at her dead in the eyes. "**where is he?**" she could feel herself getting weaker. The trembling got worse as did her breathing. Her question seemed more like a plea than anything else. Kagome once more put a supportive arm around Sango and helped her steady herself.

"**its alright Sango, come on. Let's get you back to bed. We will talk while I mend you.**" she could see Kagome had been crying recently. Her eyes were red, the skin around them was puffy. She hadn't even noticed the blood trail she created on her way to find her friends till she and Kagome walked back. The rain steadily got harder and even some rumbles of thunder broke the awkward silence between the two girls. Nothing was said between them, the tension was noticeable and Sango did not like it. Kagome was normally open to talking, she would even talk just to avoid this type of silence.

When they finally made it back to the room, Kagome help Sango sit down while she fixed the futon and got clean bedding for her. Throwing not only the bedding she used but the ones Inuyasha had used as well. Still, nothing was said as Kagome worked. Sango feared the worse, in a feeble attempt to try and stop the silence from consuming her sanity she decided to try and start a conversation. Knowing that bringing Inuyasha up was not going to do that, she swallowed her fears and panic and tried a different route.

"**H- how long was I out for?**" her voice was soft but still a bit of annoyance laced it. For a few moments, Sango believed that it didn't work. But jumped when Kagome finally spoke. Her voice was shaky and rough. "**almost a full day. We feared you wouldn't come through, to be honest.**" she opened her mouth as if she wanted to continue but then turned away and closed it.

Sango swallowed hard. "**how is Miroku's hand?**" she spoke softly again. Kagome shrugged. "it's alright, just a small nick. Nothing compared to your shoulder." Sango absentmindedly placed her hand over her wounded shoulder remember the sound the barbs made as it tore through her flesh. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory. The sound was forever stuck in her mind.

"**Kagome-chan**" she started to speak, but as soon as Kagome looked up at her. Sango lost all will to continue the conversation. Something in the young miko's eyes told her not to bother asking. Instead, she sighed deeply and obeyed as Kagome started to work on her wound and give her some more of her time's medicinal capsule. Nothing more was said, and within two hours, Kagome finished her work on Sango and left the Taijiya to sleep.

* * *

She felt her stomach flip, the odd silence of her friend was unsettling. Kagome didn't even bother getting another futon for Inuyasha, which alone spoke volumes. More of what happened just before dawn broke attacked her mind, the sound of the barbs, the yelp of her male companion behind her, seeing the blood flow from them both mixing into a pond. All of it made her want to vomit.

A loud crack split through the quiet night. Startling Sango from her sleep. She groaned out loud and sat up, the electrical charge from the lightning was still felt in the air. All the hair on her arms stood on end. Rain poured heavy on the roof. The storm was something that she knew was going to be bad but not sure how bad. She watched out the small crack of the doorway at the light show in the sky. Something about lighting always dazzled her. Something about the power it held and the mystery about it always entranced her.

It was a nice distraction to where waking thoughts of her companion who was missing. She had barely noticed in her dazed trance her little feline companion had entered and curled up on her lap. "**hey, you**" she smiled mostly to herself. It was nice having someone to talk to, even if that someone couldn't speak back in a language that was understandable to her. Kirara mewed in response to Sango's voice and purred at her touch. Sango was grateful the blood didn't set in kirara's fur. Past battles had told her how hard it truly was getting blood stains off a feline, especially when water was involved which it mostly was.

Another bright streak darted through the night sky, followed by the crackle of thunder. Her mind wandered to the night she had been feeling off and was sent to find Inuyasha. How he had kept her warm during a storm like this one. She had found it weird. Many times, that she could show him such compassion, loyalty and in some cases love. She had always been taught not to give demons the time of day for such emotions. She wondered what her father would be saying now, if he saw his daughter not only fighting side by side demons, but also share a living space at times, and even being friendly towards one. Let alone the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou. That was one type of species her father loathed.

She thought back on her past lessons with her father, she imagined those warm days training with Kohaku. She could still feel the heat from the sun against her back, her father's gruff voice trying to get Kohaku to listen. It all seemed like years ago. She would give anything to be a part of that world again. Tears started to stream down her face once more. Breaking her out of her memories for the time being. As she absently brushed away the tears, she noticed a shadow move past the doors.

She glanced down at Kirara who was happily asleep on her lap. "**Miroku?**"she called out to the shadow, with the no response back. She looked back down at Kirara who seemed either not to notice the shadow that walked by, or she didn't care. Giving Sango the feeling that whoever it maybe, was no threat. She gently slid Kirara off of her whisper apologies as she did it. Then fighting against her screaming joints to stand again.

She grabbed Hiraikotsu to help her stay sturdy as she walked. Sliding the doors open wider so she could pass through, she glanced outside to see if she could find out who was there. Looking down, she noticed watery footprints. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw they were those of someone who walked around barefooted. As she followed the steps, she turned the corner to see kagome who was coming out of a room. She appeared to be talking to someone and was not too pleased with whoever it was.

"**Sango!**" kagome looked up startled by the sudden appearance of her friend. "**I was just about to come in and change your bandages.**" she smiled. Sango merely nodded in response. But when Kagome tried to turn her away and lead her back to her room. She seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"**Kagome-chan, who were you talking to?**" she eyed the miko who's demeanor seemed to shift to a more annoyed impression. Kagome waved a hand to dismiss the question entirely. However, sango was tired of all the secrets that she was keeping and instead. Put all her weight on her heels to hold her in one place. "**I'm serious kagome-chan, what is going on!**" she nearly yelled. Kagome looked at her wide-eyed, then dropped her hand from Sango's shoulder. "**sango-chan, there's no secrets.**" kagome awkwardly laughed it off. The act made Sango's blood boil more.

Pushing the miko away, Sango willed her body to move with as little pain as possible. As she walked towards the door, Kagome was right on her heels sighing and groaning as mumbling something under her breath. Finally, Sango reached the door, though her body was none too pleased with all the movement that she had been doing. Sliding it open, the first thing she noticed was the large barb laying against the west wall away from the door. It was the same barb as the one that had impaled her and Inuyasha nearly a day ago.

As her eyes scanned the room, she noticed a white futon with a figure sitting on it. She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. "**Inuyasha?**" she breathed. Kagome stayed by the door, leaning up against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a bit of a smile on her face. Like a mother watching her children play happily.

"**Sango?**" she heard him yawn, the sound of his voice was rough, almost as if he had been yelling all day, which knowing him, was not a far stretch. she hugged him tightly, feeling him stiffen from the sudden contact. she looked up at him, her heart swelled with such emotions she could barely contain it. He let out another tongue curling yawn, showing off all his pointed teeth. The thought had crossed her mind, about him being able to snap bone with bite. she had heard stories about dog demons having that strength But always dismissed it so she wouldn't accidentally ask him and make him mad. "**you look tired kid.**" he teased, looking over at Kagome, who merely shook her head at him.

"**ya'know, you shouldn't be in here sango-chan**" Kagome finally commented. "**he's sick and I don't want you to catch whatever he has. It could hinder the healing process of your wounds.**" Inuyasha snorted at her words but agreed. Sango wondered if this was the big reason why no one would tell her he was alright, or even to let her see him.

"**I feel fine, wench.**" he snapped back with a mocking threat. Kagome glared at him with a scolding look. Sango turned to Kagome, still wiping tears away from her eyes. "**w-why didn't you just tell me he was alright?**" she spoke softly, fearing her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

It was Inuyasha who spoke "**they were scared I wasn't gonna make it. But as you can plainly see, I did. Sorry to not die for you guys**" she couldn't help but laugh at that, she was so happy he was well, for the most part. kagome's mocking glare turned more hostile as he spoke. Finally shutting him up from saying anything else.

"**Probably wouldn't have gotten sick if you would stop wondering around in the middle of a storm.**" kagome sighed.

Sango sat there and realized that this was her family. These two, Miroku, the village they all lived in, even shippo. This was her family. She truly would not trade this for the world.

After a moment of an argument between the two. Kagome finally sighed, straighten herself. "** I will be right back, I need to get some band aids and some peroxide for Sango's wounds. You better not make her ill, Inuyasha**" Kagome threaten, Inuyasha replied by sticking a tongue out to which Kagome mimicked then left. He then turned his attention to the Taijiya that sat next to him. A wicked mocking grin ran across his face. She hated that look, it always meant he was up to something. Though the look itself was one that fit him most compared to the rest of his expression, but one that was feared none the less. Sometimes she wondered if this is where shippo had gotten the look from when he was about to play a prank on someone.

"**The runt told me you were worried about me, never thought a demon slayer would ever worry over hanyou...well maybe to worry if I was actually dead but ya'know.**" Sango sighed, she wanted so badly to hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu, but knew her body wouldn't be able to lift it above her head. "**i would hate to see kagome-chan sad because her dog demon doesn't know how to survive.**" she shot back with a smirk of her own. This only brought a ruff laugh out of the hanyou. "**i..am glad you are alive.**" he finally said in such a soft unnatural voice for him. Sango had to make sure she heard that right. "**takes a lot more then a barb to shut me up**" she spoke in mocking pride, her hands on her hips to imitate Inuyasha. She couldn't keep herself from laughing very long though she wasn't alone, he had started laughing too. It was times like this that she could see why Kagome loved him they way she did.

The silence crept in as the laughter died down, the room was warm despite the cold that wanted to enter outside. both sat, side by side, leaning up against the wall that faced the door way. watching the storm pass through and the rain soften.

"**i was worried**" Sango finally spoke "** I was so worried i-we were going to lose you**" she couldn't stop the tears from falling, she hated herself but she couldn't stop them. "**i- I didn't know if I could handle losing another family member**" she started to sob, she hadn't noticed that he had looped an arm around her until she was against his chest. "**i can't lose another one. i-**" she broke off into sobs and memories flooded her mind.

Inuyasha spoke nothing more than small "_hush_" and "_it will be alright_". They both knew he was not well equipped to deal with this sort of emotional ordeal. But was thankful none the less. He knew she needed to cry, he knew she had been holding a lot back since the last battle. Resting his check on her head he gently rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

Kagome stood outside the door way, tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew how Sango felt, she was just as scared of losing him. It was a while before Kagome could gather herself back up, and enter the room. Inuyasha knew right away that she had been crying again. But chose not to press her about it. Sango had fallen asleep on his lap, to which Kagome merely chuckled. "**I will get Miroku to gather her. But first, could you hold her up a bit so I can get this around her to hold the bandage in place?**" mock-groaning, he nodded at her without saying a word.

The light of the day greeted Sango, her body didn't ache as much, but the pain was still there. She looked around her to find Inuyasha's haori was placed over her like a blanket. Smiling to herself, she thanked him mentally. She had felt so much better since last night. As though everything she had been trying to hold back, to bottle up, was now free and the weight had been taken off of her.

As she got herself together, she started to walk towards the room where she first saw her friends. She could hear distance chattering and could easily pick out who's voices were talking. As she entered the room, Miroku was the first to greet her, moving towards to her help her with walking and sitting down.

Matsudaira yelled at one of the servants to get more food and tea for the young women. The servant was quick to work on the task given and before long, a hot bowl of rice with some pickles and fish lay in front of Sango as well as some tea with a sweet smell.

"**aye, now that we are all rested up, m'lord wishes to know if we are able to kill that demon giving us such a rough time**" the burly samurai snorted.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To clarift a few things; The reason why they didn't want to tell sango earlier about inuyasha's condition, was because he was still battling for his life. They didn't know if he would make it through and feared that it would cause stress on sango, which in turn would make it hard for her to recover.

Also, while I originally wanted this to be a hardcore INUxSAN fic. I have decided to change a bit, and make it focus more on them being siblings, maybe have a crush, but mostly sibling.

Yes, sango is very well hydrated, and is able to cry a freaking ocean. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
